With the rapid development of communication technology, more and more users choose to use a mobile router to share Internet access. On one hand, like a mobile phone, the mobile router (such as a 3G/4G router or mobile hotspot) may be connected to a mobile data network of an operator, and on the other hand, the mobile router may convert the mobile data network into wireless signals (such as WiFi signals) in a local area network for users who cannot directly use a 3G/4G network in the local area network to use. A user joins the mobile data network after connecting to the mobile router, and thus the convenience of surfing the mobile data network may be shared together.
Currently, the billing of the mobile data network is charged according to data usage, therefore, a traffic control of the mobile router by a manager of the mobile router is exceptionally important. For example, in one scenario, the manager sometimes accesses the Internet alone using the mobile router, sometimes allows other users to using the mobile router for surfing the web together. However, the manager might not wish the other users to use up too many traffic when the other users share his/her own mobile router, thus the manager may want to control the traffic of the mobile router in a timely manner. However, there is no simple and quick traffic control method for a mobile router in the related art to satisfy the manager's requirement for controlling the traffic of the mobile router in time.